


Squide - Squirrel Pride

by CllrNat



Series: Gin soaked sagas [4]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Appreciation Week 2018, F/F, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: Squirena and Squernie attend Cardiff Squide, Wales





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To all the Berena Twitter Ladies who have supported me recently](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+all+the+Berena+Twitter+Ladies+who+have+supported+me+recently).



Squernie and Squirena had decided they would attend Cardiff Squide this year.

Squide is obviously the squirrel version of Pride if you hadn’t guessed that already, hosted by the greys that are in residence among the trees in Sofia Squardens, running alongside the humans partying in the fields. 

Firstly, they wanted to celebrate because they were now together as a couple and secondly, because neither had ever been or even wanted to go, before now. 

Squirena being the party kit she was, couldn’t wait, this was the perfect time to show off her totally buff, BMAS to all and sundry. This was going to be squectacular, a time she didn’t want to ever forget because she would be completely free to touch the white in public, proudly showing her off to all and squndry.

Squernie didn’t really have much say in the matter, as usual she just went with the flow, whatever was the course of least resistance when it came to her adorable but assertive squirlfriend. 

Having to be totally in control in her work life, it’s so nice for Squernie to be completely taken care of, in lots of ways. She quite enjoyed being dominated by her bossy red and wouldn’t want her any other way. 

Squernie has always been a bit squasetted if truth be told, what with the Military background and her old fashioned parents barely stomaching the sight of her unique colouring, she certainly wasn’t going to come out to them, not that she was actually aware of her squexuality at the time. 

Mind you, she wasn’t really aware of her true preferences until she’d mated with Squarcus and well, once was most certainly enough, thank you very much.

Squirena had booked their tickets, received their wristbands for entry and even invested in rainbow flags and scarves. She had arranged for them to meet up with her longtime friend, Squian, who couldn’t wait to finally meet and hopefully intimidate her best friends new squeeze Major Squernie, even if Squirena had already warned her to behave herself. As if. 

In Squian’s astute legal mind, ‘if you can’t beat them, then join them’, so she went to the Legal Squeagle’s Bar and found a kitten to hook up with for some fun. 

Squian was always open and honest with her conquests (or victims as Squirena liked to name them), she told them quite pointedly they were a quick shag, but she’d never dabbled with a kit before and was totally fascinated by her choice, for now anyway. 

On the morning of the Squide Parade they awoke wrapped up in each other’s arms, their differently coloured tails entwined and Squirena’s barely contained excitement was addictive, Squernie was totally surprised by her own attitude towards today.

Unbeknownst to Squirena she had entered the Squesbian Iron Squirrel Competition and was going to win the championship for her Squirena. Dedicate the award to the one who had well and truly stolen her heart. 

It was intended to be a surprise for the red and Squernie had been training like the demon she was purported to be, to ensure she well and truly destroyed her competition. Oh yes. 

They had arranged to meet Squian and her current bit of squff outside Cardiff Squastle, situated at the corner of the actual Castle. 

The Squide march was going to be completed along the riverbank where the tree line separated them from the partying humans, carefully avoiding the feet of those awkward giants, foolishly mistaking them for vermin. 

The rainbow flags, bunting and balloons all hung from the branches and boughs during the previous evening by the army of squolunteers, without whom the event would not be possible. 

The two squrgeons noticed Squian et kit, waved to get their attention and excitedly made their way through the throng of various colours, including some unique giant tree squirrels from India that looked just like the Squide Flags, with their assortment of colour.

Squernie was a bit wary about meeting Squian but the slight weight of Squirena’s reassuring hand on her back calmed the normally shy and reticent Squarmy Officer. 

The red had absolutely no intention of losing contact with the Cosmic White at all today, loving the possessiveness and need she saw in the BMAS eyes, she grabbed her paw and held on for dear life before they stepped into the flowing river of thousands of celebrating squirrels.

Buoyed along by the astonishing atmosphere in the Welsh Capital, all four of the squirrels totally enjoyed the celebration of freedom to love who you want to love. 

Squian was completely immersed in her motto ‘live and let live’, showering her date with absolutely 100% of her attention and receiving physical gratitude in abundance, by the look on her fluffy face she was going to have gratitude spent on her all night long, who was she to argue with that. 

Her intended pursuit of Squernie totally forgotten, to Squirena’s everlasting relief.

Squide was not the total bummer Squernie thought it was going to be, anywhere she was with Squirena would be absolutely squerfect to the white. 

Just one more thing to do before they relaxed with a bottle of Squiraz.

Squernie grabbed the reds paw and enthusiastically pulled her towards the riverbank where they saw the most astounding assault course set out. Squirena shuddered with excitement as she watched some quite astounding physical specimens fail miserably.

Then over the tannoy she heard the next competitor being summoned, ‘Major Squernie Wolfe, please come forward.’

The white turned to face her partner and with a huge grin on her cheeky face shyly announced to her, “Squrprise!”.

Their first outing to Cardiff Squide had been a resounding success, let’s find out whether Squernie was later.


	2. Squesbian Iron Squirrel Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squernie has entered the Squesbian Iron Squirrel Competition during Squide Festival in Squardiff Castle.  
> Well she has to impress Squirena further doesn't she?

Squesbian Iron Squirrel Competition

Squernie strutted out of the crowd, yes strutted, she wasn’t so much cock sure as bloody damned confident; with her head held high, shoulders back and strutting her stuff right on to the podium. She had been training in earnest on all of the military’s latest squarmy assault courses, just for this exact event. She was definitely going to impress her squirlfriend, her Squirena.

There were gasps of astonishment from the crowd; some had never seen a Cosmic White, some had actually seen Squernie on YouSqube and were astonished to see her in the fur - so to speak, some had seen her perform before around the various events but none had ever thought to see her at Squide.

Young squesbians were actually drooling, many had the squamera’s on their phones out and were videoing or taking squapshots of her, the muttering of appreciation that rolled through the crowd made Squirena so proud of her Squernie. 

Yes she thought, all of you can sod off , she’s mine, all mine, she stood there with smirk on her petite little mouth and a twinkle in her eyes, her tufts and tail were twitching to the heavens she was so stimulated and excited. Squian and her kit (she hadn’t even bothered to remember her name, well, what’s the point, she’d soon be discarded knowing Squian) sidled up to her, but her focus remained fixed, she joined in the conversation around her but her dark eyes never left her god damn beautiful Squernie.

She knew Squernie had been watching the other competitors with that laser beam focus of attention she has, she had memorised every nuance of this course, every dip and treacherous portion, she could see the calculations going on behind those golden orbs of hers. Her body was coiled like a tightly wound spring ready to pounce. 

However, as soon as the judges asked if she was ready, she produced from somewhere, god knows where she had nowhere to have hidden it but she produced it anyway, a silk scarf, actually Squirena thought, one of my bloody silk scarves.

Anyway, I deviate, she produced the silk scarf and just like John Squambo in Squambo First Blood, she smoothed it out and slowly tied it around her forehead. She looked just like one of those squights of old who wore their damsels favour on their lances to show whose honour they were jousting for.

Turning to look at the judges once she was ready, she nodded her assent and inhaled deeply.

The whistle blew and she was off; leaping forward, shimmying up the pole and running across the thin rope stretched taut between two branches, leaping onto the cargo net and scrambling across as if it was nothing but a slight interference in her path. She then slipped her way through the 10 sticks that looked like the dog course, jumping across platforms that were swaying and spinning with no problem at all, once she had reached the other side of the river she had to dive in the River Taff and swim back across. 

She made this river swim seem like an outing to Squarry Island; she swam totally sleek and undulated her body just like an otter, on reaching the other side she launched herself from the water and ran the remaining stretch in record time, ringing the bell to stop the countdown.

There was total silence as the time was displayed on the board and gasps of amazement ran through the crowd. Not only had she troused everyone in the competition, but she had broken the Welsh, British, European and World Records.

As this announcement was made the crowd erupted with cheers and roars of approval, but Squernie only had eyes for one thing. She scanned the crowd until her eyes alighted on the vision that was Squirena and her face lit up. 

She jumped from the stage, ran across the riverbank until she was able to grab her girl in her arms, swung her around, kissing her face all over, then as she put her feet back on the floor she grabbed her paw and began to walk hurriedly back over to the stage with the fabulous red stumbling along in her wake.

Squirena was stunned, shocked and embarrassed. 

Squernie was making her the focus of attention when all eyes should truthfully be focused on the magnificent white alone. More shocks were to come as Squirena stood by the side of the stage as the presentation was taking place.

As they called out Major Squernie Wolfe’s name, she tentatively walked forward, shoulders hunched attempting to make herself smaller and less of the focus of attention. Squirena decided to put an instant stop to this self effacing attitude and in her best authoritative voice shouted to Squernie, ‘Get those shoulders back soldier and straighten up now.’

Squernie did just that but also turned to her squirlfriend and added ‘I’ll straighten up when you do sweetie.’ Then strutted off up the steps to receive her award with the biggest shit eating grin on her fluffy white face.

Today’s Squide had been a very good day indeed.


	3. Squide Pop Squoncert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Squide Day comes to a close the girls are enjoying the Squoncert in the Squastle Grounds with some famous stars in attendance. I'm sure you'll recognise them and their songs.
> 
> All in aid of Berena Appreciation Week 2018 and Pride.
> 
> Enjoy.

The evening Squoncert

As the sun began to set over Cardiff Squastle, the lights were flashing across the walls like searchlights on a prison during the old wartime films. Background noises were everywhere and squirrels galore were settling down on their picnic leaves to get ready to listen to the Squoncert for this evening’s festivities.

Holding programmes in their tiny paws they located a spot close to the waters edge, situated so that no-one could sit in front of them and spoil the view. Squernie had Squirena cwtched close into her, she sat with her back to the tree behind her and the red was settled between her legs and laying back to rest on her chest.

The Cougar Squian was entertaining her kit on the leaves they had gathered so they didn’t get wet tails sat on the grass. Squian was evidently enjoying her day, she was quite clearly loving having another in her thrall, as their friends looked on they both knew she was not going to hear a thing from the stage.

They were quite shocked she was still in the Castle grounds and hadn’t taken the kit to a nearby Squotel for an evening of squampant fun.

First to appear on the stage was Justin Squebber; he performed his hit ‘Squorry’ and Squernie was astonished to hear Squirena singing beautifully in her ears. The sound was angelic and also quite a turn on, no squirrel had ever attempted to squerenade her before, throw rocks and shoo her away but never squerenade.

He followed on with quite a few of his top 10 hits; ‘Never say never’ - Squirena thought that was quite apt for her and she chuckled at that, looking into Squernies questioning golden eyes. Shaking her head to indicate nothing when suddenly his last song was’ What do you mean?’

Both of the squirrels were enjoying today more than they had thought possible. Sipping slushies from acorn cups, there was a vendor walking around selling them rather than having to queue up. I think he sold more that way.

Next on stage was the Canadian Tree squirrel Tail-or Squift; starting out with ‘Squake it off’, everyone, including Squernie knew this one and most of the crowd got to their feet and began shaking their tails in tune to the music. 

‘I knew you were Sqouble’ came next and Squernie sang this to the red in her arms, badly as she couldn’t hold a tune in a bucket, but hey ho she tried her damndest and by god it was damn bad. She finished with her hit ‘We are never ever squetting back together’.

The crowd finally settled back down for the interval.

The group from the 80’s Squerasure came on to the stage with ‘A little respect’ and the crowd erupted and all the squay males began pumping their paws in the air, as soon as they began their Squabbaresque recitals the arena was filled with voices raised to the max.

Everyone loves a bit of Squabba now don’t they. 

Then the starring act of today, coming out of retirement for 1 night only was Squina Squrner - the beautiful black squirrel with the wiggle.

She shimmied on to the stage performing ‘Private Squancer’, then straight into ‘Simply the Squest’, ‘Proud Squary’ had all the spectators dancing along with her and to top the evening off there was the massive hit, ‘Let's Squay Together’.

The whole day was exhausting to the lot of them, but neither of these two had had such a fantastic night in, well, forever really. 

They kissed their farewells to Squian and her kit, neither really finding out her name, then paw in paw they made their way to the Squangel Hotel Roof, where they had a dovecot booked for the night. 

You can guess what happened next, can’t you?


	4. Finally, What happened next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened next - Claire Squiggins, this is for you.

Squirework Display

Well Claire Squiggins, i’m amazed you can’t guess what happened next and i’m quite disappointed in you actually, but here you go, I suppose I’ll have to explain it for you.

As they settle on the roof of the Hotel overlooking the Squastle grounds, the view over Cardiff was astounding. The giant Squagon attached to the wall had an ethereal quality to it at night, as the glow of the red lighting built within made it look almost real and as you all know the Squelsh people absolutely love Squagons.

There’s a saying amongst the Squelsh people - Why have we got the best flag in the world? Because it has a f***ing giant Squagon on it, that’s why.

The squirrels had mostly left the grounds of Sofia Squardens and returned to their dreys but from here they could see the continuing festivities of the humans. 

Squernie nudged Squirena and pointed over to the centre of the fields, where a group of humans were busy erecting some form of wooden display, the white snuggled herself into the back of the red and had her hands either side of her body holding the railings, they looked like the two figures on the front of the boat in the film Squitanic; Squionardo DiCaprio and Kate Squinslet.

Ensuring Squirena was warm enough while they stood on the precipice of the Squangel Hotel they watched as some torches were lit and murmurs increased from over the road, then the most amazing sight the two squirrels had ever seen began.

This was the main reason Squernie had booked the dovecot this evening, well one of them anyway.

There were swirly lights, something called a ‘Squatherine Wheel’ whirred and span around while spewing out fire in a circle, there were assorted lights being thrown into the air, Squernie told Squirena these were called ‘Roman Squandles’. 

The red thought they were one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen (apart from Squernie that was), as balls of assorted coloured light shot into the air, then cascaded out into an array of that specific colour.

Next there were some loud bangs and whining noises as ‘Squockets’ rose right up into the air and exploded into thousands of tiny stars across the sky, delicately falling back to earth as another few rose and copied their predecessors.

The noises were deafening, the sights astonishing to behold, the feeling of being wrapped in Squernie’s arms all added to the climax of the first Squide she had ever attended. Nothing was going to match this night for her in a very long time, nothing until she heard the fine sound of buzzing wings.

Tilting her head in order to hear better the red frowned slightly, Squernie smirked at the slight creases that crossed her brow, Squirena was trying to see if could determine what the noise was, before her next surprise rose into view. 

Fleurticus had returned and rose into view, she was rapidly followed by another colourful squagonfly named Roxannosaurus; both had delicate little saddles attached and Squirena’s paw flew to her throat, as she did when she was surprised Squernie had begun to notice.

‘Oh, Squernie, how fabulous. What is this for? More surprises?’

‘Our date hasn’t finished yet my squeetie, I thought you’d like to see the sights of Cardiff at night and to actually get to see the sea before we return here for the night.’

‘How wonderful’ she squeaked as she carefully climbed into the saddle attached to Roxannasaurus. 

Squernie flung herself into her usual saddle on the back of Fleurticus and side by side they flew over all the sights of Cardiff in all its splendid festivities; the city squentre was very much alive with thousands of people singing and dancing, the Bay where boats bobbed on the waterfront, over the legendary Squiger Bay, where the superstar Squirley Bassey comes from, flying low over the sea and deeply inhaling the smell of the salt and the briny water, then returning to the roof top to find a table laid out with delicacies and squampagne.

The squagonflies landed so Squernie could remove their saddles, then they flew over to the squables that were attached to the end of the roof and settled down to a feast of aphids and a brush down by the squable boys.

As all the Squide festivities were finishing in Cardiff, the two squirrels decided to end the night together, in the dovecot, wrapped around each other, enjoying the pleasures of each other.

That’s what happened next Claire Squiggins. XXX


End file.
